


Usless Lesbian

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: supercat, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Hi, I was wondering if you could write a oneshot where Cat gets Kara to zip up her dress and Kara acting like a hot bumbling mess. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usless Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked Octoplods on tumblr to write this. I made basic outline and then Octoplods, as always, with her talent, helped me flesh it out and fix my mistakes.
> 
> Octoplods also drew a sketch to go with the fic! You'll find that at the end of the fic :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

It wasn’t a rare occasion anymore that Kara would bring Cat her lunch and spend her break in Cat’s office, eating in relative silence while they both worked on the layouts. 

So today - as was the routine every Wednesday these days - Kara brought Cat her usual salad wrap with a Noonan’s latte - scalding hot - and a bag of M&M’s. 

With a warm smile, Kara handed the CEO her lunch at her desk before sitting down on one of the white couches that framed Cat’s office, carefully taking out her taco, knowing that if she spilled anything, not only would it never come out of this very, VERY, white fabric, but Cat would probably break into her apartment and murder her in her sleep.

Glancing at Kara, Cat smiled, one of the smiles that Kara had noticed - up until now - were usually reserved for Carter alone, and she liked these smiles, a lot. She hoped Cat would keep smiling at her like that forever. 

Cat took a bite of her lettuce wrap, letting out a small pleased moan at the taste. 

“I don’t know why, but when the new assistant brings me lunch it’s always disappointing.” 

The offhanded comment wasn’t unusual, but the warmness in Cat’s voice caught Kara by surprise, making her pause, and her taco hovering in front of her open mouth as she turned to face Cat. 

The smile gracing Cat’s lips widened, making Kara blush lightly before quickly averting her eyes and proceeding to enthusiastically eat her taco. 

Cat, however, didn’t miss the sudden colour to her former assistant’s cheeks, and smirked into her lettuce wrap. 

To be honest, she never missed a thing that Kara did; how she fumbled with her glasses when nervous or embarrassed, how her gaze lingered a little too long to be strictly professional whenever Cat wore a particularly form fitting dress, and, how she fidgeted whenever Cat stood a little too close. 

These were things Cat noticed very much.

Maybe it was time to test the waters, so to speak.

There was a dress hanging in her private bathroom, one of many she circulated on standby in the event she needed to change, for dinners, meetings with important figureheads or TV appearances. Cat liked to be prepared.

Glancing at her coffee, Cat thought for a moment before resting the back of her hand against it, and, with a purposeful motion, knocked it straight off her desk spilling the dark liquid onto herself, hissing as it made contact with her skin. Jesus that was hot.

The sacrifices she made.

Kara’s head snapped up at Cat’s pained hiss, forgetting her food as she stood up, panic in her eyes and quickly made her way around Cat’s desk. 

“Are you alright, Miss Grant!?” Kara said, alarmed, her eyes looking over her boss quickly and coming to stop on the large stain now adorning Cat’s dress.

Quickly grabbing a fist full of tissues from Cat’s desk Kara immediately started dabbing the spot seeping into Cat’s lap.

“That was hot coffee, Miss Grant, you should run some c-cold water over it.” Kara stuttered as she quickly realised she was practically groping her boss in the middle of the day, her hands snapping away as if burned herself.

Suppressing a smile, Cat feigned a sigh of frustration and stood up, sauntering over to her bathroom. 

“Just an accident, not to worry, I have spare clothes in there, I’ll be a minute.” Cat disappeared behind the door, leaving Kara standing next to her desk, clutching the sodden tissues and staring after her. 

A few minutes later Cat emerged back from the bathroom, sporting an almost sinfully tight dress, the dark fabric hugging her curves just the right way. 

Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she looked Cat up and down, her breath hitching in her throat at the sight, her pupils dilating. 

“...w-whoa.” Kara blushed and turned away, mentally slapping herself for letting it slip out of her mouth. 

Pleased with Kara’s reaction, and with herself, Cat’s smirk turned almost predatory as she practically glided over to Kara, stopping mere inches from the girl, and spinning on her heel, her back now facing Kara. 

“Could you be a dear and help me with the zipper, Kara?” 

There was a certain tone in Cat’s voice Kara had never heard before. A low rumble, almost seductive. 

Shaking her head from distraction, Kara turned back around from where she had been staring at the wall and anywhere but Cat, and was faced with the very bare back of her boss, well defined shoulder muscles tensing as Cat gracefully reached up behind her head and moved her blonde curls out of the way, exposing the back of her long neck.

Kara swallowed thickly. “Oh. O-Okay” 

With trembling fingers, Kara reached out and took a hold of the small zipper that sat nestled at the base of Cat’s spine. 

She swallowed again, her hands unbelievably aware of the heat radiating from her boss’s skin, and how Cat’s heartbeat fluttered from the slight brush of her knuckles. She was so screwed.

Feeling her hands shake with more force, Kara glanced up at Cat’s visible bra clasp, biting her lip to keep herself under control. It would be so easy to just reach up and….

Kara shook her head quickly.

Cat could feel the tremble of Kara’s fingers on her skin, how the girl was struggling to breath behind her. With a smirk on her face, Cat stepped back ever so slightly, almost pressing herself into Kara’s front.

A small gasp reached Cat’s ears and her grin widened. 

Anyone else daring to look into Cat’s office would only see her former assistant casually assisting her with her dress and think nothing of it, both Cat and Kara knew different. This was anything but casual.

Looking at the ceiling, when had that stain got up there? That was a very interesting stain. Kara should get maintenance to clean that stain. Kara felt like her head was about to burst from the heat in her face, and, fumbling in her nervousness she yanked the zipper up, covering Cat’s back in one swift motion. 

Unfortunately, however she didn’t stop there and in her flustered, bumbling state ended up pulling the zipper right off the dress, holding it at its final destination a short distance above Cat’s head, her eyes bulging.

_Oh, crap._

Cat’s eyes widened as she heard a very audible and disconcerting ‘ping’. 

Turning very slowly, she was greeted with a horrified looking Kara, holding the zipper between her fingers, her mouth opening and shutting as her eyes flicked between the small offending piece of metal and Cat.

Cat would be angry, she SHOULD be angry if this wasn’t her idea in the first place, and honestly she’d gotten exactly what she wanted - sans destroyed zipper - so, steeling her features and feigning annoyance she gave Kara a pointed look, brow raised.

“Did. You. Just. Break. My. Narciso. Rodriguez?” The ice cold tone made Kara wish that shrinking into a tiny ant was one of her powers, but noticing Cat’s slight flush and obviously blown pupils, she seemed to consider for a moment, and then slowly shook her head.

“...No?”

Cat glared.

“I-I’m sorry Miss Grant, I was…I just… I mean, I was SO,” pausing and taking a breath, her shoulders sagged. Might as well be honest. “D-Distracted.” She finally managed, daring a glance at her boss. 

Sighing, Cat pinched the bridge of her nose, unable to hide a small smirk - her plan might have worked a bit too well - she shrugged and sauntered back towards her bathroom, calling over her shoulder 

“Just get me the clothes from dry cleaning. I have nothing to wear now, Kiera. Honestly, what was running through that head of yours?” She made sure to hold eye contact with Kara, her self-satisfied smirk causing the girl to gape and somehow turn a deeper shade of red.

“Well? Chop Chop.” Cat’s grin turned predatory again as Kara almost fell over the coffee table in an attempt to flee the room fast enough, scrambling towards the elevators still clutching the zipper in her hand.

Oh, the sacrifices she made.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
